Paladin
The paladin is a hybrid class, and thus suffers the usual hybrid tax to its roles. Class overview Holy= A paladin who has chosen to restore and mend the wounds of his allies and the fallen, Holy paladins are known for having mana efficient and low threat healing spells. They are quite adept at fulfilling the task of main tank or off tank, but lack the speed or versatility to heal many targets. Their usage of plate armor gives them a livability that no other healer possesses, and their might Lay on Hands spell provides a perfect last-ditch effort in any situation. |-| Protection= Paladins who have chosen the path of protection and guardianship, with their Righteous Fury they are a force to be reckoned with. They are more adept at keeping many targets distracted at once than they are with single targets, making them useful as off tanks, but may have a few issues with holding the threat of a Boss. |-| Retribution= The retribution paladin is an avenger who has chosen to eschew his principles of healing and protecting, and instead focused his faith into raw fury and vengeance. Channeling the power of The Light, this Paladin strikes down foes with great ferocity and channels his divine power through his weapon. Because they have abandoned defense for greater offense, retribution paladins tend to use large two-handed weapons -- the slower it is, the harder it will hit. |-| Overall= Paladins have several unique abilities for fighting the undead and daemons, such as Exorcism, Holy Wrath, and Turn Evil, though this has no effect on the Forsaken. Against other heroes of the Alliance or the Horde a paladin's greatest strength is their ability to outlive their opponents. With a combination of plate armor, and holy abilities to heal themselves, and special shields which render them invincible for a short span of time they are well-equipped. Combined with their burst damage capabilities and several stuns, they can definitely dish the damage out. Paladins also have a good versatility as support characters, providing buffs and heals which will keep allies alive longer, and being able to survive being attacked provides them the potential to keep any ally alive. However Paladins are particularly vulnerable to Silence and Interrupts, and all Paladin abilities are part of the Holy domain. Dispel effects are a powerful threat to any Paladin. |-| Pros and Cons= {| class="darktable" |- style="vertical-align:top" valign="top" | Pros: * Plate armor gives them a mighty advantage in melee combat. * Their holy damage is irresistible other than via consumables. * Training their Summon Warhorse grants them Apprentice Riding without training the skill (saving quite a bit of cash). * Using their damage shields, Lay on Hands, and their heals makes them quite difficult to kill. | Cons: * Especially vulnerable to interrupts and dispels. * Slow cast times make their primary heals easy to disrupt. * Their epic riding quest can be more expensive than training Journeyman Riding. * Hybrid tax. |-| What makes them unique?= * +The only healer who can use plate armor. * +Unique buffs which no other class can use. * +Auras provide an always-on effect which can't be dispelled. * +Their versatile arsenal of spells make them effective in almost any situation. * Paladins and Warlocks are the only two classes who can summon mounts from spells (freeing up an inventory slot). * -The only healer which has no passive cast time reductions. * -No multi-target heals. * -No passive resistance to silence/dispel. * -No range abilities or gap closers. External links ;Talent calculators *Paladin talent calculator Category:Paladins Category:Classes